Melange erothanatique
by Arnavin
Summary: Qu'arrive-t-il à Ginny ? Est-ce que tout le monde est réellement mort ? Pourquoi ses pensées dérivent-elles aussi bizzarement ? Que fait-elle subir à son propre corps ? La folie envahit son esprit.


Disclaimer: j'utilise mon imagination sans arrière pensée douteuse.Rien n'est à moi dans l'univers potterien. Cette histoire est seulement l'espression d'un fan qui ne joue pas avec l'argent des droits d'auteur de Mme Rowling.

**Melange Ero-Thanatique**

Peinture rouge aiguisant mes perceptions intuitives les plus profondes.

Rouge, couleur de la beauté intérieure étonnante.

ROUGE,

la seule couleur qui puisse couvrir une de mes toiles…

…Avec le fusain bien évidemment. Deux couleurs naturelles, le sang, et le noir du fusain.

J'essaie de me faire œuvre d'art, de comprendre ce qui ne fonctionne pas, ce qui n'a jamais fonctionné en moi, et au fur et à mesure que les couches épidermiques sont ouvertes, révélant leurs secrets, un homme, un seul essaie de les refermer, mais il est le seul, et son impuissance se ressent jusque dans la moindre parcelle de mon esprit, mais je n'y peux rien. Je ne ressens plus rien. Ou sont les fils conducteurs d'émotions dans cette mécanique humaine. Remus, cesse ces pleurs, et ces regards doux comme le chocolat que tu m'offres.

Le doux nectar coulant de tes yeux ne peut étreindre le vide lumineux que je ressens dans mon âme, mes mains, mes veines, mes globules, mes cellules, mes atomes, mes ions. Toutes ces particules qui auraient dû être pleines sont creuses, et friables, et leurs parois internes sont seulement tapissées de fines couches blanches lumineuses. C'est ainsi que je perçois le vide, blanc, la couleur de la peur, la couleur de la révélation. Peur de la révélation ce que je suis.

ROUGE

Tous ces fils bleus, violets, et verdâtres reliant les fonctions internes se voit arrachés un à un. Le rouge précieuse peinture, est recueillie précieusement et conservé pour de futures esquisses. Je recouds les fils, un bleu avec un violet, un vert avec un violet. Quels jolis enchevêtrements de couleurs, les couleurs froides, bleu, vert, une couleur chaude, le violet. Etude veineuse de l'acheminement du sang. Rien de plus beau que ces magnifiques tubes emmêlés au travers desquels coule la plus pure couleur du monde, un rouge intense au goût de frangipane, dont les hôtes ne sont que quelques globules pâles ou vermeils.

Remus…j'ais trouver la faille, je sais ce qu'elle est, ou elle se situe, c'est TOI. Tu es la faille qui a causé ma perte, tous ces élans d'émotions que tu as eut pour ma personne, je les ait toujours refoulés. Toujours à me persuader que les autres ne pouvaient rien, toi seul a agi de façon consciente. En voulant te montrer humain, en m'apportant des sentiments que l'on ne m'avait jamais servi aussi généreusement, tu as causer ma disparition .

Sur la carte du menu de la vie, je n'ais jamais eut droit au plat suprême, je n'ais jamais pu y goûter, et qu'en j'ais à peine humer ses douces saveurs et senteurs de nénuphar frais mêlé à de la neige fraîche, il n'a que nourrir le vide qui se trouvait déjà en moi, fragilisant mes points intérieurs vitaux en les vidant et en les creusant. Et bientôt, ils ne furent plus que des couches cellulaires écarlates.

J'ais ouvert la couche épidermique ventrale, avec mes ongles, constituant une ouverture éclair. Je plonge mes mains dans un liquide chaud, mielleusement pâteux. Il doit avoir le goût de la pâte d'amande, ou du chocolat qui fond lentement sur les papilles gustatives buccales.

J'observe mon organe qui pompe sans cesse la peinture rouge. Ses rouages fonctionnent encore. Je dévisse une par une les attaches le retenant dans ses gonds.

Tu n'avais pas prévu cela Remus, n'est-ce pas. Tu enfonces la porte, et t'agenouille à côté de moi, toujours ce nectar orange coulant de tes yeux. Je lèche ce liquide sur tes joues, je baisse les yeux, un liquide plâtré crayeux semble suinter de mon organisme intérieur, mais ce n'est qu'une illusion. Mes mains plongent dans la bouillie organique infâme, constituant encore mes organes, encore ce liquide rouge pâteux, collant, gluant, cette mélasse sucrée, au goût charnel délicat. Je t'offre cette éponge rouge, qui a trop épongé les hémorragies internes, mon cœur chaud que tu tiens dans tes mains, dont quelques fils pensent encore.

Sirius tient ma main droite, rouge de peinture, alors que ma main gauche tient dès lors trois fils, un violet, un bleu, un vert.

Je pose l'empreinte rouge de ma main sur ta joue, si tu savais ce que je t'aime, mais cet amour m'a détruit. Une toile rouge forme un voile devant mes yeux. Mon sourire s'apaise.

REMUS…

Je suis dans un endroit qui a la couleur de l'espace entre les étoiles.

Il n'y a personne qui m'attend…

Ais-je rêvé que tout le monde était mort sauf toi et moi ?

Oui ce doit être cela.

Tu sais, la mort, c'est un coma éternel, une porte ouverte au royaume des rêves.

Il n'y a personne pour allumer la lumière, il y a juste le noir qui emplit tout l'espace, le noir, la seule couleur suceptible de ne laisser aucune parcelle vide d'émotion, la seule couleur qui est elle-même émotion.

Ça y est, je sors, je vois la lumière, je respire de l'air réellement pour la première fois de ma vie. Remus, ou suis-je ?

Quel est ce prénom que je viens de nommer ? Peu importe, je viens seulement de naître, et encore du rouge sur moi, comme la future couleur de mes cheveux. Comment je le sais pour les cheveux ? Je viens d'apercevoir mes parents…

ROUGE.

FIN


End file.
